Keep Holding On
by articcat621
Summary: Written for chewinggumandpencils's Hot Chocolate Competition. One-shot involving Rose and her Mum, Hermione. Enjoy!


Written for chewinggumandpencils's Hot Chocolate Competition. I don't own Harry Potter, but you all know that! Enjoy!

Rose Weasley stared out the window, watching the snow flakes fall down. It has snowed for the past three house, resulting in a large accumulation of snow on their sidewalk.

She frowned, sighing rather loudly. Her sixth year at Hogwart's was taking on a toll on her, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"You know dear, if something is wrong, you can tell me, instead of sitting there huffing and puffing." Hermione Weasley said, walking towards her daughter. She took a seat next to her on the couch. Rose was a spitting image of Ron. Luckily for her though, she inherited her mother's personality, not her father's. Rose was a complete bookworm, who often thought things through completely, thinking through every option, unlike her brother and father.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione pressed.

Rose sighed, then turned to her mum. "I don't know what to do," she admitted quietly.

"Rose, you know you can talk to me about anything." Hermione said gently. She wanted her daughter to be open with her.

Rose sighed once more. "Okay, well, I really like this boy. But he's completely out of my league, not to mention, he's in love with someone else! Mum, I don't know what to do!" Rose cried out in frustration.

Hermione was certainly not expecting that. She had always assumed that Rose was always busy with her schoolwork or her friends. She never mentioned there was a boy in her life. Or that she even wanted a boy in her life. But then again, she had to remind herself that not everyone was like her. Some people really did want to be intimate with others growing up. She was the exception to the world. Hermione grinned, remember that she wasn't intimate with Ron until their wedding night. She was 22.

"So Rose, could you tell me more about this boy? Do I know him?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes Mum. You know him well actually." Rose admitted, her cheeks getting red.

"Who is it?" Hermione pressed. "Please just tell me Ros."

"Mum! I'm in love with Teddy. I have been since I was eleven. He's so funny, cute, and brave. He's absolutely perfect. But of course, why would he want someone so bland like me, when he has Victoire hanging off his every word. Teddy barely knows I even exist."

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. "Teddy Lupin? Really Rose?"

"Yes Mum," she admitted quietly.

"Oh dear," Hermione knew that Victoire and Teddy had been together for years. There was even a rumor that marriage was going to happen soon. Her heart constricted, knowing there was no hope for her daughter. "Rose Weasley, you're an incredibly smart girl, don't you worry about Teddy."

Rose just mumbled in response. Hermione saw that this was no easy task. Sighing, she got up and went into the kitchen, and immediately starting putting together a cup of hot chocolate. That was sure to cheer Rose up. It always did when she was younger.

Returning to the living room, she saw Rose was wrapped up in a blanket, a few tears leaking down her face. She glanced at her Mum, and grinned when she saw the steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Mum, you always know how to cheer me up." She said, grabbing one of the mugs.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm your mother, it's my job to know how to care for my baby."

"You do a great job," she said, sipping at the warm chocolate. She felt it slide into her belly, warming her up. She started to feel a bit better.

"Thanks dear," Hermione said lovingly.

Rose sighed. "I know nothing between me and Teddy will ever happen, but it just sucks, you know? To have someone be the center of your world, when they don't even notice you? I'm starting to come to terms with it though."

"Dear, don't let this bother you. Don't make someone a priority when you're only an option to them. You deserve someone so better. Someone who will give you the time of day, someone who will always be there to wipe away your tears, not cause them. Rose, you're such a bright girl, I know you can find someone who loves you for you." Hermione said lovingly.

"I know Mum. But I just feel like no one like that is out there!" She said, sounding like a typical heartbroken teenager.

Hermione laughed. "My dear, you could be so wrapped up in this mess, that you could be failing to notice someone right below your nose! Someone could be pining after you, much like you are with Teddy, and not even realize it."

"Really?" Rose asked.

Hermione shrugged. "It's possible dear. Besides, if there isn't, they'll be plenty more time for boys later in your life. You're young, enjoy your freedom sweetheart."

Rose nodded. "You're right Mum. Thank you so much. You always know how to make me feel better."

Hermione smiled. "You know I love you so much Rose. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Mum." Rose said, smiling back. She finished her drink, then handed her mug to her mother. "Care to make more?" She said, grinning wildly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anything for you love."


End file.
